


MIRELLE ONESHOTS

by janeftlily



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Michelle Gomez - Freeform, Miranda Otto - Freeform, Mirelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeftlily/pseuds/janeftlily
Summary: Here the imagination flies, anything goes and we let ourselves go. Do you want to share this with us? Ahead! You can leave us your ideas <3





	1. _Introduction

The end of recordings was approaching and everyone had many mixed feelings. They had become accustomed to seeing each other almost every day and, although they needed a vacation, the group was literally a family now.

And although they were all closer than in the recordings of the first part, some ladies in particular were closer than they had been for a few months. What began as a friendship, ended up being a delicious idyll that nobody else knew, but many fans suspected.

The truth was that no matter how much they wanted to hide it in public, they couldn't help but smile without good reason, touch each other and look at each other in a silly way. Everyone noticed that Michelle became more introverted in the presence of the redhead and watched her each time she did one of her antics to see if she had fun; not counting the strange signals or gestures she did from time to time. For her part, Miranda would relaxed whenever she had the brunette near her, she allowed herself to laugh more and became a little more daring. Things that, although they didn't want, the public saw clearly.

Neither knows exactly when it started... when group jokes became private, the chats became calls and video-calls, the gentle pushing after a good joke became caresses followed by kisses and the friendship between co-workers went by to become sex in secret. The only thing they know with certainty is that every time they are together, the sparks fly and they can't contain themselves.


	2. COME, LET´S DANCE.

Kiernan was so sad since they started recording the last chapter of the second part, that every time she could she hugged the cast. Miranda adored these little demonstrations of love of the girl who played the role of her niece and daughter in a film they recorded together a while ago.

Michelle was the least excited, she was in charge of doing what she did throughout the series, antics and making others laugh.

After finishing recording the scene of the attack on Dark Lord and joking about the height of her co-worker, she dragged Miranda and Lucy to fulfill a task that Miranda and she had decided to do. Recreate the art of a fan.

\- Come, let's dance - she told when she took them both into the forest. - Lucy, we need you.

After a few minutes walking and listening to Lucy's complaints about the cold, she stopped short, looked at both of them with a big smile and said "here is perfect".

\- What are we supposed to do?  
\- Dance, fool. It's not that difficult, you just have to give a spin - she answered Miranda while looking for something on her phone.  
\- Can you hurry? It's cold and I want to go to my trailer until the next shots - Lucy was really getting impatient.  
\- Ready, ready, I found it. Go there and get out behind the tree.  
\- You realize you took the role of future queen seriously, right? - Miranda laughed at her friend's comment and Michelle looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
\- Don't mess with me, because you can end up in the hole and not in Cain's, dear Hilly - her threatening tone earned a little "oooh" from Miranda and the three laughed.  
\- Okay, so I leave the tree and then what?  
\- YOU DANCE OTTO, NOTHING MORE.

And finally they managed to film the video. Lucy always had her suspicions about these two, but she always left them aside as silly assumptions and this time it was not going to be different for her; so she finished recording the video and ran to her trailer to protect herself from the cold.

\- Let's me see - Miranda tried to take her phone and Michelle took it away from her.  
\- No.  
\- Come on - she tried to grab it again. - Michelle! - The brunette's giggles caught her, they looked like two girls fighting over a toy.  
\- Maybe if you give me something in return - she purred smiling maliciously.  
\- Oh yeah? Something like what?  
\- Surprise me - Miranda approached and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, but Michelle wasn't satisfied with that and pulled her to her to give a deeper kiss. A few moments later, the australian moved away, leaving a gap between them. - Oh, come on, nobody sees us.  
\- But they can look. You know these things outdoors, not.  
\- Who is going to be so stupid to be outside with this cold besides us? Come on, I miss you - she pleaded with a pout.  
\- Give me back my phone and maybe I'll think about it - the brunette handed it to her, rolling her eyes.  
\- And good?  
\- Come here, silly - she took her by the lapels of her coat, while she leaned on the trunk of a tree to allow the brunette to crush her body against her.

The kiss was slow, but passionate. An incredible synchronization of lips, tongues and teeth. Suddenly the cold weather stopped feeling and Michelle abruptly shed her coat; Miranda gasped at the lack of contact and pulled her back around the waist. The scot took Miranda's leg and pulled her up to her hip, leaning even more against her and letting her hand wander.

The redhead began to massage her backside with one hand, while the one holding the phone was on her neck. The thing was getting hotter, when suddenly they felt the sound of some leaves being crushed. Michelle let go of Miranda's leg and covered her mouth, slowly walking away, observing her surroundings. The redhead's chest rose and fell frantically just like hers. Both sighed quietly when they saw that the one who caused that noise was just a squirrel.

\- I think that was our sign of withdrawal - Miranda tried to recompose herself.  
\- You're not going to leave me like that, red - the puchero was combined with little puppy eyes.  
\- Come on, I'll reward you later... we don't want anyone to catch us, right?  
\- I can't wait for that reward that I deserve very much - she left a quick kiss on her lips and started to leave.  
\- So sure are you that you deserve it? - The redhead was trying to clean her face in the reflection of her cell phone.  
\- Of course. I've been very good these last few days - she stepped back a little.  
\- Not wanting to give me back my panties, it's not fair to behave...  
\- You mean these? - she reached into her pockets and pulled out a piece of black lace, to which Miranda opened her mouth in surprise.  
\- You not! - She ran to her trying to grab the cloth. - How dare you walk with that in your pockets? You are insane?  
\- Just relax! It's just a little reminder of how much I thrill you and how much I love feeling your moisture - she slowly passed her tongue over the garment.  
\- You are gross. A complete disgust.  
\- You don't say the same when I'm between your legs - she finally took off the garment and hit her with it.  
\- Now I don't know if I want to reward you - she put her panties in her coat and walked away, leaving the brunette laughing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcome. If you have ideas or would like to read something in particular, please let me know. Kisses.


	3. ELEVATOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shannys, it's 3 a.m. I need to sleep. HAHAHAHA enjoy.

The meeting for the reading of chapters had been given as finished. They left the room in small groups and Miranda had been chatting with Richard and Roberto about a particular scene, of which both actors had doubts.

On the other corner were Michelle and Kiki talking and seeing photos of Kiernan's session. Despite the difference in age, these two got along very well and had a lot in common. Covertly and whenever she could, she looked up from the screen to see her girl.

Kiernan remembered that he should go to Chance's room to return a speaker, she apologized and left smiling. Michelle lost her excuse to stay there, so she said goodbye and went out into the hall to talk to Harry, she greatly missed her puppy.

Miranda saw her leave and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, a week ago that for one thing or another they had not been able to see each other alone and her perfume made her want things that, as soon as she had the chance, she would.

The brunette went to the stairs and sat there for a few minutes talking with her son, until he told her that he should go to a game. For her good luck, when she stopped to go to her room, she saw how the redhead and Richard were approaching her. She realized that she was seeing something very interesting on her phone while pressing the elevator button.

She was the first to enter, followed by Miranda and then by her enemy in fiction. Miranda and he were following a conversation (from which she had lost the thread) very animatedly and she only smiled or added a comment when they gave her a footing.

At an unexpected moment, Miranda began to run her hand down Michelle's back, reaching up her ass and digging her nails lightly while still talking with her partner. Michelle gave her a warning look, which made the redhead bite her lip and smile.

\- Shit. I forgot it upstairs - Richard's abrupt comment distracted her from her action.  
\- What happened? - she sank her hand to the point that it brushed Michelle's sex over her pants and she cleared her throat in response.  
\- I forgot my wallet, I would also forget the head if it was not around my neck... I must go back - he said pressing a button to get off the elevator and Michelle sighed in anticipation of what was coming now.

Richard came out and they both moved away a little, but as soon as the doors closed again, the redhead pressed another button to stop the device and pounced on the brunette. She gave her a desperate kiss, wanted and hard, while one of her hands was on her breast and the other on her buttock.

\- It seems someone missed me - Michelle managed to say when Miranda attacked her neck.  
\- Close your mouth - she growled releasing her pants.  
\- Force me - before the comment, Miranda lowered her pants and sank two quick fingers on her.  
\- Enough?  
\- Give me more.

Miranda obeyed, gave her another kiss before kneeling and lowering her panties and pants. Michelle sighed audibly when the redhead ran her tongue slowly down her clitoris. She took the hair that fell from Miranda's shoulders while her lover slowly pumped into her and moved her tongue circularly in her bundle of nerves.

\- Please red, I want more - then, she took off her right shoe and the garments of that leg, to support it on her left shoulder and thus have more access to her place of need. - Holy shit, Miranda.

She dug her fingers even deeper and began to suck and bite her clitoris in agonizing fashion. With each push Michelle lost a little more. Her breathing was dangerously fast and the redhead between her legs scratching her ass didn't help.

\- Come on baby, come for me - that was enough for Michelle to fall apart. She thanked God that the elevator had a small handrail, otherwise she would have fallen on Miranda.  
\- That... that was intense - she said licking her lips.

Miranda smiled as she stood up and helped her get dressed. When the brunette was moderately presentable, she took her by the chin and brought her to a slow kiss. Michelle loved that kiss, hot, deep, slow and with its taste... there was nothing more delicious for her than those kisses of her lover.  
When they parted, Michelle watched her spellbound for a second and then ran her tongue down her lower lip.

\- You had a little dirty there - the redhead smiled and ran her thumb down the corner of her mouth as she made the elevator go down again.


	4. ONESIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, but since yesterday I owe it to Meli and Shannys. I hope you enjoy it and leave me more ideas!

\- What the hell are you wearing? - scanned Miranda from head to toe and tried to contain a laugh.  
\- A "onesie", envious. Kiki gave it to me and asked me to bring this one for you.  
\- Oh, what's one for me too? - she scoffed and watched her a little more. - come in.  
\- Just a moment, I have to go to hair and makeup - she handed the bag while entering her trailer.  
\- I can't find the meaning of this - she said while watching her red onesie. - and why yours has Bambis and mine doesn't? I want Bambis.  
\- And you don't find the meaning... just you.  
\- If I'm going to use this to make Kiki happy, I want deer Bambi.  
\- You're so bad... - she smiled tenderly. - She wants you to try it to know if it needs change. - Michelle looked at her in a way she had rarely done. - What? - Miranda had pink cheeks.  
\- Have you seen what baby you see with that thing? - made her blush even more and came closer to take her face in her hands. - You are the most tender little thing I've seen in a long time - her voice as a little girl made Miranda roll her eyes and laugh.  
\- Enough, I'm ashamed.  
\- Oi, how embarrassing - she gave her a few fleeting kisses.  
\- I can be tender and terribly hot at the same time.  
\- Really? - she was surprised at the audacious comment, but more surprised when Miranda stepped back a little, slowly lowered the closure of her outfit and revealed her naked chest. - mother fucker.  
4  
Miranda gave her a mischievous smile, approached the brunette taking her hands and placed them on her tits, instinctively Michelle squeezed them. The redhead took her face and gave her a warm, soft kiss, the Scot opened her mouth slightly allowing her to enter her tongue. While Miranda was still working her tongue inside her mouth, Michelle lowered her hands under the thick fabric to discover that she wasn't wearing panties either.

The little discovery led her to let her hands wander back down her forehead, down to her wet pussy and running her fingers through all her wetness.

\- I really should go to hairstyle and makeup - she gasped away slightly.  
\- I can't care less - she sank her fingers lightly inside her. - You were right, you can be incredibly tender and hot at the same time... you started this and now I finish it - without saying more she threw her to her bed.

She leaned on her after lowering the garment to her ankles and while her fingers worked at an agonizing pace, her mouth was busy sucking and licking a tit. Although she enjoyed making her lover suffer, she knew that they didn't really have much time, so she raised the rhythm of her fingers inside her and with her thumb began to stimulate her from the outside.

Miranda tried to contain her moans, but many times she could not and less when she came. Her orgasm shook her and left her panting for air, it took her a few minutes to put herself together and get dressed again. She was about to leave after kissing her again, when she caught her attention.

\- Red.  
\- Yes?  
\- I think I started to love the idea of the onesies - Miranda smiled at her and she went away absolutely from the color of her hair.


	5. I NEED TO SEE YOU

Almost a month and a half without seeing each other and the only communication they could have was through text messages and from time to time a phone call. Not only because of the time difference, but also because being back home and on vacation, meant recovering and taking advantage of family time (mostly with their children), without having much time for themselves.

Miranda was vacationing in Argentina and she liked the place a lot, she had promised her daughter many times that she would take her and it seemed like a good time to make the trip on the eve of her birthday.

She was lying on her bed. It was Friday and they had been walking around the city all day long, their feet hurt horribly and the family that hosted them suggested they eat out. After insisting countless times and receiving the same negative response from her mother, Darcey proposed to her father to go alone with the two of them and accompany the family. What the redhead greatly appreciated, since she only stayed with the company of the people who were in charge of the maintenance of the house.

She took her phone, answered some comments from her fans on instagram and when she was about to send a message to the woman of her fantasies, she got ahead of her.

Madam:  
Hey, red. How was the trip?

Me:  
Hi, pump.  
Incredibly tiring, but beautiful.

Madam:  
Many beautiful things, I suppose...  
Music, dance, food... beautiful girls.

Me:  
Yes to everything.

Madam:  
To everything?  
Now you have my attention.

Me:  
There is a lot to be entertained, although my favorite entertainment is on the other side of the screen.  
Jealous.

Madam:  
...  
Will be?

Me:  
I miss you terribly.

Madam:  
And me.

Me:  
What are you doing right now?  
Are you alone?

Madam:  
Bath.  
Yes and I need to see you. Right now.

Miranda couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, she didn't think twice and she put on one of her silk nightgowns, covering herself lightly with the sheets. She looked for the perfect position, looked at herself in the reflection of the phone and when she liked what she saw, she connected by video call with Michelle.

She gasped when the first thing she saw was the freckles on her neck and the beginning of her lover's breasts. The shock lasted a moment, because quickly the camera was directed at the woman's face.

\- Why are you torturing me like that?  
\- Mmmh... if you want to see, you'll have to teach first.  
\- What do you want to see? - she ran her index finger gently down the neckline of the nightgown.  
\- Take off that thing - Miranda shuddered at the penetrating and passionate look that had so missed the brunette. She grabbed the cell phone with her left hand and, as she could, took off her nightgown. She quickly focused the camera on her naked chest and brought it back to her face, biting her lower lip.  
\- My turn - Michelle straightened a bit and ran her free hand over her breast, massaging it and letting out small moans. This caused the redhead to feel even more soaked than her.  
\- How I wish to leave you so bad. I want to fuck you. I want to prove you. I want to make you come in jets. I need you so much. You're so fucking addictive - Miranda couldn't stop panting as she imagined the brunette doing all those things. She fucking wanted the same thing and unconsciously her hand slipped into her wet pussy. Michelle could guess her action, so she continued playing with her breasts and purring the redhead. - but I'll settle for making you come at a distance.  
\- Fuck, Michelle... - she was having trouble breathing.  
\- Let me see. I need to see you.  
\- You're so dirty...  
\- I know and you love it. Let me see - she had her in such a trance of ecstasy, that now she would do whatever she asked, and she did so. She sat down and placed the phone so that she couldn't only see her sex, but also her abdomen and mouth. - Go slower and deeper - she obeyed and pressed her lips hard.  
\- I need more.  
\- More than?  
\- See more... I want you to do what you order me. Exactly the same and I want to see it - she declared after stopping her movements. The screen darkened suddenly, frightening her and thinking that she had cut the call, but seconds later she heard the sound of the water and the next image she saw was Michelle all soaked, in the same position as her.  
\- Okay, let's go again...  
\- You don't give an idea of how sexy you are and how much I want to be there to lick every soaked part of your body.  
\- Miranda, how hot are you?  
\- Oh, you don't give an idea - Michelle smiled and sank her fingers into herself.  
\- Enter deep and pressing up - both executed this action and the moans began to be heard. After a few moments, Michelle took a deep breath to speak. - Press your clitoris with your thumb - Miranda gave a little cry as she did so.

Miranda was nearby, but she needed more. She was about to ask for it when she felt someone was going to her room. She cut the video and covered herself. Peter came in and watched her with a knowing smile. Miranda's breathing was absolutely agitated.

She watched Peter with a half smile and he tugged at the sheets at the foot of the bed. He stared at her for a few seconds and slowly settled between her legs. He started to lick and suck her, she tangled one of her hands in his hair and it didn't take long to come. He climbed leaving small kisses on her abdomen and leaned back on her chest.

\- I love tasting you... you're so fucking addictive.

Miranda smiled at the comment, because she had heard it minutes before the lips of the woman responsible for her current state. She stared at her husband on top of her, thinking that he would never find out who had left her like that, and that Michelle didn't have to know how she had finished her little job.  
For her part, Michelle had come and was so worried about her own release that she didn't notice that the redhead cut the call. She knew perfectly well why she had done it and had no problems with it, both made the points clear and always their families were first of all, but at this moment she wanted to be Peter with all her soul.


	6. FIRST TIME

\- Chance, he hit himself hard! - said between laughs Lucy, and Miranda dried a small tear that fell from her right eye.  
\- That boy is unique - commented Michelle after catching her breath.

It had become customary that, every Friday after the end of their working day, the three of them would join in the tow of one. They asked for something to eat and they drank something, this time it had been wine and they had already finished a bottle and a half.

The three were grateful to be able to spend this time together, having fun. Sometimes they would watch a movie or play something, usually they stayed to sleep in the trailer assigned for the meeting, so they would not go out at night.

This Friday I was playing Michelle's trailer. It was 2 am and they were chatting and laughing, until Lucy's phone rang.

\- Hello?... Oh rays, I forgot - the other two women shared a confused look, Lucy cut the call and stood on the couch taking her things. - Mirands, Shellsuits, I have to go, I forgot that in the morning I have some business to attend to.  
\- Oh, it's a shame - Miranda pouted and Michelle couldn't help looking at her.

The brunette was a little anxious, she had never slept alone with Miranda and that was making her a bit restless. She didn't want to take advantage of the situation, but he wanted it with all her might. For her part, the redhead didn't know what she should do, if she left to not be tempted or stay and enjoy the company of the other woman.

Both decided to let things take their course, chatted and laughed as they always did. Michelle was the first to take a false step and her seemingly unbreakable confidence faltered for a moment.

They were on the couch, one next to the other laughing (maybe it was the wine, the desire to stay that way a little longer or the simple fact that they didn't know what to do) as with the blonde moments before. The brunette reached out to grab the bottle of wine and, even laughing, served them in the glasses; when she turned to give the cup to Miranda, their noses collided.

Michelle stood there, looking at her with a smile and inhaling her scent, until Miranda took the initiative and brushed her lips. They barely touched, very superficial and instantly she left looking at her a little more. It didn't take her long to kiss her again, this time more lasting and when she was about to leave again, the Scot deepened the kiss.

The Australian was a little surprised, but as soon as the other woman brushed her lips with her tongue, she parted them to give her the entrance to her mouth. The wine tasted better from the mouth of the other and they savored it quite well. Suddenly the desire grew bigger and Michelle began to caress her, while her lips and tongues followed the sway of her desires.

Slowly Miranda was positioned until it was on her, lying down and lighting each other more and more. Michelle's hands roamed down her legs and buttocks, causing her to gasp. Some buttons on Miranda's shirt were peeled off, when someone frantically knocked on the door.

\- Who? - asked the brunette while both recovered their composure.  
\- It's me! I forgot my purse - Miranda got up, licking her nervous bottom lip.  
\- I'm going to the bathroom... - Michelle nodded, waited for her to close the bathroom door and opened it to Lucy.  
\- Come in, where did you leave it?  
\- I think... - she watched the whole place with narrowed eyes and a finger on her chin. The brunette tried to contain the laughter for how drunk her friend was. - Here! - she took it from the other woman's bed. When she was about to leave again, she stopped short. - And Mirands?  
\- In the bathroom - she replied very quickly with a somewhat fake smile. The blonde stared at her for a few moments and she pulled her face away a little, didn't know the state of her makeup and didn't want suspicion. - What?  
\- Did I ever tell you how nice your cheekbones are? They remind me of Maleficent - the brunette's face was completely confused.  
\- You're very drunk. I accompany you to your trailer?  
\- Do not! I'm fine; I'm not the one throwing up in the bathroom.

Without saying more the English woman went to her own trailer and moments later the redhead left the bathroom. She had a shy smile and was a little flushed, Michelle smiled and both began to laugh.

\- I think I should go.  
\- I think so - they looked at each other for a moment and without realizing it (practically) they came closer again. This kiss was much softer than the previous one.  
\- I could stay a little longer.  
\- I think a better idea.

Now it was Michelle who was on Miranda, both dressed, just kissing each other between smiles. The brunette took a risk and positioned herself between her legs, the response was favorable. Miranda took off her blouse and in the process, stroked her abdomen and breasts slowly. Her lusty gaze ignited Michelle more than she already was, if it was possible.

\- I don't want to take advantage of your drunken state - again she was unbuttoning her shirt, while leaving kisses on the way.  
\- Come on, do you really think I'd be under you if I didn't want it? - The brunette raised her head to meet a playful smile.  
\- Would you like to be up? - she captured her lips again.  
\- At the moment I'm very comfortable, thank you - in an act of lust and courage, cupped the breasts of the brunette with her hands and began to massage them.

Michelle continued to leave kisses down her abdomen, going lower and lower until her pants fell off. Miranda tenderly scratched her scalp and gasped for air when she felt the warm breath of her co-worker near her center.

It was Miranda who lowered her own panties and told Michelle to do the same. The brunette was confident in her actions, but really the redhead intimidated her a little. She stared at her for a few more moments before the woman beneath her pushed her into another kiss and lifted her thigh toward the hot center of the brunette.

Michelle moaned at the contact and copied her action. They mounted their thighs simultaneously, slowly and pleasantly. Lips, tongues and some teeth came and went. The moans began to grow louder and before she came, the brunette stopped and walked away.

Miranda watched her confused and frustrated, but soon felt two fingers entering her. As she could, she sat down and copied Michelle's action. It seemed that they were silently playing the same game and they liked that a lot.

Moments later, after they had both finished, they fell asleep in Michelle's bed. Their extremities entwined and covered with a blanket. Nobody found it strange to see that Miranda left her trailer the next day in the morning, everyone was aware of the women's meetings on Friday nights and it was a great point in favor; nobody suspected or asked anything.


	7. MY DRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies, I know I've been too long gone, but I went back!!!! Now I have a little more time and I intend to write some more chapters :3

\- And this dinner with the makeup girls...  
\- Yes? What is hanging around your mind?  
\- Nothing in particular - Miranda folded some of Michelle's clothes that were in her bed.  
\- What is it? - Michelle leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, analyzing the redhead and waiting for the real answer. She was wearing only an open robe showing her black lacy underwear with green details.  
\- It's just...  
\- What? - Miranda took a deep breath, straightened and looked at the brunette, lingering a bit on her body with almost no clothes.  
\- I thought we would spend the weekend together, I practically don't see you anymore and if I do it is only a few minutes and surrounded by the other guys on the set. I don't like to complain, but on Tuesday you said "Saturday I'll be all yours", and now you come to my trailer to tell me you're going to have dinner with your friends - Michelle bit her lip not to laugh, she had completely forgotten about her promise and the makeup girls invited her to dinner, mostly to show her some photos of the works that would soon be done to Madam Satan. She had to admit that Miranda's angry face gave her tenderness and at the same time a certain chill ran down her back.  
\- Look at me - Miranda didn't answer, then she came over and took his face in her hands - it will only be a while, they will show me some things and I will come running for my dessert.  
\- Who told you there will be dessert for you waiting?  
\- There will not be? - Michelle raised an eyebrow and went to the bathroom to bathe.

 

Miranda was really upset, she had canceled a movie with Lucy just to be with Michelle and she had not been able to think about her for a minute. Oh, but this wasn't going to stay that way, if she thought she could ignore her and then come back like that, she was very wrong.

She would never admit it, but she were jealous, a lot, and if there was anyone in this world who managed to get Michelle's possessive side over Miranda, it was her former shooting partner, Gloria Pires. Although they never had anything, the chemistry and attraction that was between them was huge and undeniable. Michelle knew that at the time Miranda was crazy for her, she told her once, but they were only great friends and occasionally spoke by skype or text messages.

Miranda took advantage of the situation and sent some messages to Gloria, which were answered almost immediately; It didn't take them long to start talking on Skype. Michelle felt from the bathroom the funny laugh of the redhead and wondered what she was doing while she finished makeup a little. She was definitely talking to someone, but she didn't know who and her curiosity got over her.

 

\- I'm going to borrow something from your wardrobe - she announced coming out of the bathroom and passing in front of her.  
\- Yes, take what you want - said covering the microphone. Michelle seemed to have discovered the most interesting thing in the world because of the attention with which she looked at one of Miranda's black shirts, although the truth was that she tried to listen to what and with whom she was talking, but she had headphones and that made it a bit more complicated the things. - Oh, Gloria! That's wonderful. Congratulations! - stop. Gloria?

 

The brunette's face was completely transformed, the blood was boiling, but she knew very well that she couldn't do or say anything. Instead of putting together a scene that she would later regret, she took several clothes out of the redhead's wardrobe, tossed them into the bed with care and removed her robe; being only in panties. She looked at herself in the mirror, letting her hands wander from her chest to her abdomen and back up, looked at her lover to see if she was watching her and not doing it; She was very entertaining talking. She cleared her throat, shaking her hair a little with her hands, managed to get Miranda to look at her, but then she looked down and laughed.

The Scot was losing much more than patience, so she turned around and in a catlike way she took the dress that Miranda had bought in the morning and put it on. It was quite loose for Michelle's taste, but she just wanted to make her angry, and she succeeded.

 

\- Take off that dress - sentenced with a fulminating look - I'm sorry dear, I'm not alone now.  
\- Honey, you offered me what I wanted and I want this.  
\- Take off my dress.  
\- I can't hear you - she went back into the bathroom, wiggling her hips and further irritating the redhead. The Australian apologized to her friend and cut the call, then followed the brunette to the bathroom.  
\- Take off MY dress.  
\- Force me.

 

Miranda approached without hesitation, she was really angry. Her hand went directly to the hem of her dress, but Michelle held her wrist tightly, challenging her. Both were very angry, with fire in their eyes and very close to each other. The redhead tried again and the brunette stopped her again, they struggled a little before Michelle ended up sitting in the sink devouring Miranda's mouth.

They had missed each other and were desperate for each other, Miranda's hands on her lover's thighs and ass spoke for themselves and how Michelle had hugged her legs around her waist too. Miranda walked away, took her hands and led her to her bed, once there, without hesitation she pulled her panties and began to eat. Michelle's screams didn't wait.

The dress above her waist, her legs stretched over pale shoulders and her hips moving to the rhythm of her moans and screams made Miranda really get wet more than she could have imagined; so she gave her best effort and her tongue and lips worked together at an exquisite pace that caused a great orgasm in the brunette. Michelle was still recovering when Miranda put her tongue to her mouth and she instinctively sucked it.

 

\- Mmmh, I think maybe I could give you my dress, at the end of the day you look exquisite - she said observing her while her right hand crossed her curves. Michelle took a breath to answer her, but before she could say anything her phone started ringing.  
\- Hello? - She noticed the frustrated look of Miranda, although she tried to hide it. She wasn't going to leave her, much less like that. - Sorry, I can't go. Something came up that needs my full attention. - Miranda raised an eyebrow and when she cut the call she licked her lips.  
\- And what is it that needs your full attention? - A mischievous smile was drawn on her face.  
\- Oh, let me show you - the brunette turned them, took off her pants and while positioned between the legs of the redhead, her hands and mouth played with her breasts over her blouse and to her satisfactory surprise, she had no bodice. - I missed them so much.  
\- And they to you - Miranda began to caress her head and gasped when the hand of the Scot passed without warning about all its center. - Shit.  
\- You want this? - she asked before sucking on a nipple.  
\- Yes - she whispered barely audible. - A lot, please, Michelle...  
\- Tell me you're mine and I'll think about it.  
\- What are you playing? - She sucked her other nipple and began to run her fingers slowly around her entrance, above the white lace material. - Oh shit.  
\- Say it.  
\- Please, you know so. I told you before.  
\- Say it again then.  
\- I'm yours, all yours. Michelle, please - the brunette put her fingers inside her underwear and slid them inside Miranda. The Australian opened her mouth and gasped.  
\- It was not that difficult, was it?  
\- Oh, shut up and fuck me - Michelle smiled, kissed and obeyed. Her fingers began to pump inside her, getting deeper and faster. - I'm close, I'm so close, honey.  
\- Just ask me more.  
\- Please, please don't stop, don't stop - Michelle curved her fingers several times and sucked her breasts for a few seconds before Miranda came. - oh, my God.  
\- I think it was a good idea not to go to dinner after all. You finished giving me your dress - she sat on Miranda's hips and started playing with the dress flights.  
\- I said maybe, that's my new dress - Miranda's serious face caused Michelle to make a brief pout.  
\- Okay - she took it off and threw it to the ground. - I didn't like it so much anyway - Miranda smiled as she stroked her legs and pulled her into a pretty heated kiss.  
\- I can buy you one whenever you want.  
\- I'll take that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if you would like to read something special or have some stage / scene in mind, you let me know in the comments and I will include it. Kisses


End file.
